


Creeps, and the Loving Partners that Help you Get Rid of Their Bodies

by AlienCupcakes13



Series: The Lucky Stars (Original Universe) [1]
Category: Original Work, The Lucky Stars (Original Characters)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Nonchalant Body Disposal, OCT3, OCTP, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Poly Relationship, Polyamory, The Lucky Stars, and the people who tried the rape are dead now so, but its not in detail, i'ma stop the tags here ok bye pls read i loveu, im bad at tags, just a nice chat between a loving throuple while they get rid of a dead creeps body, roofie mention, they're all in a gang in the cyberpunk future, uuuuh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienCupcakes13/pseuds/AlienCupcakes13
Summary: a prompt i got from tumblr user corvidprompts!! it fits so perfectly with these murder lovers here i had to write something for it!===“Hey,” xe says nervously “So uh, not to ruin your whole day but-”“What do you want?”“There’s a dead body in the bathtub,” xe squeaks.





	Creeps, and the Loving Partners that Help you Get Rid of Their Bodies

“Hey,” Harry rubbed the back of his neck, seemingly embarrassed. “So uh, not to ruin your whole day but-”

 

Katya, who had been laying on the couch watching TV with Michael, glared at him, already regretting everything. “What do you want?”

 

“There’s a dead body in the bathtub.” He laughed, attempting to take the edge off of the situation.

 

* * *

 

Katya and Michael shared a look of non-surprise. This isn't the first time this has happened, but they always hoped it'd be the last.

 

"You need to stop bringing home creeps, dude." Michael slowly sat up as he spoke, patting Katya on her leg to get her to join him.

 

"Look Mike, none of them look like creeps when there are strobe lights and alcohol! Just please help me get rid of him before Damien finds him and grounds me again."

 

"You do know that you are a grown man that can leave whenever, right?" Katya asked as she passed Harry on her way to the bathroom, an unimpressed eyebrow raised in his general direction.

 

"Easy for you to say when you haven't had someone code all of the locks to any exit door to not open when your METAL ARM AND LEG WITH TONS OF ELECTRONICS TO DETECT got near it." He followed Katya down the hall, stopping to grab bleach and a mop from the supply closet.

 

Michael grabbed a few trash bags from the closet before catching up to his partners, who had made it inside the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

Surely enough, inside the bathtub was a young man, who seemed fairly fit. He actually looked rather healthy despite the large gash across his neck and bathtub full of his own blood.

 

"So," Katya grabbed a trash bag from Michael and laid it on the ground in front of the bathtub, then grabbed the dead man's head and motioned for harry to grab his feet. "What's the story with this one, Hare?"

 

"Ah, cool story this one." He grabbed the man's legs and with a grunt, pulled him out of the tub with Katya's help. They unceremoniously plopped him on the bag.

 

"Okay, so. I went down to The Oyster, you guys know that. So as I was there, doing my thing, this handsome fellow offered to buy me a drink, which I saw as awfully flattering of course. One thing led to another I brought him back here for a nice night. Oh, watch the rug, he's going to bleed on it," Katya quickly readjusted his head so they could continue bagging him up without a mess.

 

"One thing led to another, yada yada, I poured us some drinks and then I turned to grab something I looked back and he went and dropped something in my drink. So... I broke the bottle over the table and cut his throat! I was too drunk and tired to deal with him so i put him in the bath and waited until I woke up." He finished up as he opened the drain to let the blood go down.

 

"Not the worst story so far. Remember the spy that you fucked so good he told you all his plans and who sent him?" Michael laughed, pulling on the strings of the bags to keep the man secure.

 

"Or the girl that had the rape fetish that was more actual rape than a fetish." Katya chimed in as she hoisted the man over her shoulders and carried him out of the room.

 

"How could you guys forget the asshole that tried to pay me to leave the Stars and be his entire groups sex slave. I could've lived in a DUNGEON. And I thought you guys loved me." Harry faked a sniffle, wiping away an invisible tear. 

 

"Of course we love you, H! We just prefer to leave that fuckers memory in the dirt he's buried in." Michael gave Harry a quick peck on the cheek and they both joined Katya on her journey to the incinerator.

 

* * *

 

They all stood in front of the open hatch, Katya ready to dump the man into his 16 story fall to a fiery resting place.

 

"Any last words, моя любовь?" Katya asked, steadying herself to finish him off.

 

"You looked so hot, my man. If you wanted me unconscious all you had to do was ask! I fake sleep like a motherfucker. Too bad. Rest in piss, bitch." Harry gave the bag a rough pat in where he presumed the face was. "Burn his ass, babe."

 

And with that, Katya threw the man-filled trash bags down the chute. They all waited until they heard the thud and sizzle echo through the chamber before swiftly shutting and locking it up to avoid any smells.

 

"Aweh, I love you guys! You always help me when I need it!" Harry pulled the two into a hug, giving them kisses and then nuzzling into their shoulders.

 

"We love you too, H." Michael smiled as they all broke apart. "Wanna watch TV?"

 

"Sure thing, Mike. C'mon Kat, I call middle spoon!!" Harry yelled as he ran to the living room and plopped down in the middle of the couch, stretching his legs out on the large ottoman in front of him.

 

Just as they all sat down and started flipping through the catalog on Popular Streaming Service and loud groan could be heard from the hallway.

 

"HARRY I SWEAR TO WHATEVER'S LISTENING YOU ARE SO FUCKING GROUNDED!"

 

"Oh shit... I forgot to clean the bath. Their gonna kill me, huh?"

 

"Definitely." The two others said in unison, as Katya continued scrolling through movies.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this p late last night but google docs says its correct sooo. leave a kudos if you like!
> 
> If you have any questions about these characters (or u just wanna stop by and chat) I'm more than happy to answer them on my tumblr! http://taloncupcakes13.tumblr.com/


End file.
